


Dancing With The Devil

by Over__watch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over__watch/pseuds/Over__watch
Summary: "If Weasley is no longer your partner, it will mean that no one can blame me if I invite you to dance. "Hermione nearly choked on the last sip she was taking, and coughed in embarrassment as he grinned."Congratulations Hermione. " She said to herself. "A man invites you to dance after years and what are you doing? The idiot. ""Malfoy, dancing with you would be like... well, dancing with the Devil! "She said, still a little reticent.He cocked his head and laughed. "I don't know what the hell we're referring to but I'm sure I'm a lot more charming than him. "
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Dancing With The Devil

Disclaimer: I'm an Italian author who's trying to translate her stories and post in other languages to prove herself. I know these stories are certainly not grammatically perfect,and I'm looking for a beta reader to help me. If anyone is interested,please comment here and let me know,I'd be really glad. Thank u! Love u all! 

Ministry of Magic, December 31, 2007, 10:40 pm .  
Hermione snorted imperceptibly when Hannah Abbott finally greeted her, and she instantly walked away, searching the crowd for Ginny's head, or Harry, or any of her friends who could save her.  
When she agreed to spend New Year's at the Ministry party, she expected something other than an evening where the most fun was talking about the promotion of the latest director of the Office for the Improper Use of Magical Arts. 

To think she could be home with Rose and her parents! She smiled, however, at the memory of the promise she made to the baby. The next morning, she would go get it and they would spend the whole day in Diagon Alley, where Rose so much enjoyed seeing objects fly and owls cooing as she passed the pet shop.  
Frustrated, when she finally caught a glimpse of Ginny's red hair, she walked over to her. Beside her, Harry held a hand on her waist as they both seemed engaged in conversation with someone she could not see as she approached, covered by people who, eating canapés and sipping elven champagne were committed to making this New Year's most boring in the world of his entire life.  
When she reached her friend, she put a hand on her arm and turned her head towards her interlocutor, intending to apologize for the interruption, and she was stunned.  
Opposite her, the man who has been engaged in intense conversation with Harry, was now giving her the same confused look she was sure she had on her face.  
He wore his blond hair longer than he remembered it, which took away a little of that stiff look he had at Hogwarts. The face had hardened, the profile of the jaw was more sculpted, without a hint of a beard. The pale blue eyes, so much so that they seemed grey, which had tormented her throughout her adolescence, and which she remembered having been, in recent years, always elusive and full of nervousness and at times despair, they too seemed more mature, calmer, and they stared at her with an expression of sincere curiosity.  
He wore a flawless single-breasted tuxedo a pure white shirt and a perfectly straight black bow tie.  
Hermione found that the aura of wealth and luxury that had distinguished him since school, when he was seen walking around in a suit of tailoring instead of the common jeans and T-shirts in which the rest of the students went around, exuded not only from his clothing but from his whole figure. Even after five years, Draco Malfoy exuded all the elegance of a rich and unmistakably Pureblood wizard.  
On the other hand, she felt his eyes studying her as much as she had just done. She refused to feel embarrassed when they slowly went down to study every little detail of her burgundy dress, a colour that always suited her particularly, emphasizing fair skin and warm chocolate eyes. The fabric wrapped around her waist and hips, then falling softly to cover her ankles, and almost totally concealing the matching décolleté, and was interrupted on the breast in a modest sweetheart neckline, from which a sheer texture continued to cover her arms in two impalpable sleeves, which were of little use in the cold December, but gave the dress a touch of elegance. Around the neck, left free of the dress, shone a diamond, which her parents had given her when she entered the Ministry, the jewel she always wore. The look was completed by hair left loose along the shoulders and tanned in soft curls, which covered her back left partially uncovered by the dress, a light make-up on the eyes and a burgundy lipstick on the lips.  
Hermione clutched the black clutch bag in her left hand, realizing that this mutual examination had lasted a little less than a second, while Ginny and Harry looked up at her.  
«Oh Herm, luckily you've come, I was afraid Abbott would never let you go. » Ginny chuckled, who despite the past years had retained all her playful girlish appearance, also thanks to her long, fluttering hair. That night, she wore a white dress that emphasized more the four-month-old baby bump, in which the second child of Ginevra and Harry Potter kicked. One-shoulder and stopped by a golden clasp on the shoulder it went softly down to her feet. Harry, wrapped in a men's tuxedo similar to Malfoy's, was holding little James, who was wearing a small copy of his father's tuxedo, and by the age of three he was already showing the same messy mop that distinguished Harry.

That child was absolutely too attached to his parents. Hermione knew that they had tried to leave him with the Weasley grandparents that night, but he had clung firmly to his father's leg and there had been no way to free him. Then Harry, laughing, quickly called his tuxedo and adapted it to the size of his son and then took him to the party with them, passing over Ginny who told him that theirs would be the most spoiled son in history.  
«It was a challenge, but I managed to free myself. » Hermione said confidentially. «Sorry if I interrupted you, I didn't mean. » said with a slight smile.  
«You didn't interrupt us Herm, on the contrary, I would have come to look for you from here shortly, I needed your professional opinion. » Said Harry.  
Hermione looked at him, registering in her mind how Harry seemed perfectly comfortable talking to his historical enemy.  
«It's nice to see you Granger again. » said Malfoy, extending his hand. At the height of confusion, she raised hers, intending to shake it, but the boy turned her over to give her a kiss on the back, bending over gallantly.  
«Malfoy, I didn't know you were back in England. » Was the best she could say as she blushed her face, staring into the young man's eyes as they scrutinized her.  
That nodded. «I was just telling Potter too. I left France a week ago, the time to come back here and settle down and I received an invitation from the Ministry, it seemed like the right opportunity to start getting used to this place again. »  
Hermione had not understood much, but just nodded politely. In fact, she knew that since he graduated from high school, Malfoy had begun traveling the world under assignment for the Office for International Magical Cooperation. She had recently had news of his stay in the French Ministry of Magic, and of the dispatch of several Auror teams from England, but it was not his office, so he hadn't been paying too much attention. She noted with pleasure, however, that the years spent outside seemed to have softened the relationship between Harry and Malfoy, and also from the tone in which they spoke they seemed two perfect acquaintances capable of exchanging pleasantries. It was already a milestone, given that during the seven years of school they had done nothing but point their wands in any corridor they were in.  
«Harry, what did you want to ask me? » The boy seemed to remember before nodding.  
«Yes, Malfoy was talking to me about his idea of opening a Potions laboratory in his house and making it available to the Ministry, making potions for the Auror team for example, right? » The individual concerned nodded. 

«We would need your opinion on the feasibility of this, after all your office regulates every new magical activity, instead of having Malfoy go through the whole bureaucratic process I thought I'd ask you directly. »  
Hermione suppressed the shiver that had risen to appoint Malfoy Manor and then enter the "mode work ".  
«Of course, it's a good idea, considering also that at the moment we rely on Brown's laboratory which is nothing short of ... lacking . » She made a face and then look around and make sure that she wasn't around.  
Lavender Brown seemed, after school, to have abandoned her aspiration to become the new Cooman of Hogwarts to devote herself to potions. She and Parvati then ran a contract laboratory with the Ministry, but many times Harry found himself relying on external and private laboratories for the huge stocks of Healing and Regenerating Potions that the Aurors needed, both for training and for missions.  
«But there are several steps to be taken, starting with the site inspection, also given that Malfoy Manor is both the place where you would like to work and live, the supply of all the equipment. Even if we started the practices tomorrow, it would not be an immediate process here. »  
It was Malfoy to respond directly. «It's not a problem. The place where I want to build the workshop is the Manor, but I currently live in a mansion in Yorkshire not far from where my mother lives. With my new job I won't be around the world that often anymore, on the contrary, I plan to stay in England indefinitely, one more month won't change my life. »  
New job?  
«New assignment? You no longer work for the International Magical Cooperation? » she inquired.  
«On the contrary, they promoted me to Secretary General, which means that I will no longer have to run from side to side under my orders, but I will be able to send my subordinates on particularly long missions, and manage everything from here. » The one grinned lightly.  
«Oh. »Said Hermione surprised. «I have not heard anything, congratulations. »  
He scoffed. «Gellevert will announce it in the next few days, so keep the secret. »  
«I certainly will. » She said with a slight smile, before a voice behind her stood out clearly in the low murmur.  
«Draco! » The melodious voice that had spoken, Hermione discovered as she turned, was that of Daphne Greengrass in Zabini, reaching her husband's arm, wrapped in a black strapless dress with rhinestones. He admired the curvy figure of the woman, who had given birth only a couple of months before and already reshaped a dazzling shape, while she, three years after Rose's birth, still saw a certain softness in her figure. Blaise, a joyful smile on his face, ignoring formality, hugged his friend in a short hug, while Daphne waited patiently for the two to say goodbye before printing a kiss on her brother-in-law's cheek. She was the sister of Astoria, Draco's wife, who died in childbirth during the birth of their first and only child.  
«Should my nephew have warned me of your return to England, instead of you? By the way, is he with you tonight? »  
Draco shook his head, with a bright smile on his face to the reference to the child.  
«My mom begged me to leave it for them tonight, they're celebrating with Andromeda, Ted and several other relatives in the Yorkshire mansion. She couldn't wait to have it all to herself, having not seen him for so many months. »  
«Ted! » Grumbled little James in Harry's arms, struggling, recognizing the name of Harry's cousin and godson.  
Harry chuckled. «Just him, little man. »  
Hermione smiled. Ted was a Metamorphomagus just like Thonks, and he had resumed his father's shy and quiet character, which led him very often to be the subject of jokes by Rose and James, who cared about him like a brother.  
«Then it's my turn, I haven't seen my nephew in months, and he has yet to meet Amy. » said the blonde, placing her arm on her husband's. «Blaise, you tell him too, he absolutely has to stay with us for a couple of days. »  
«Greengrass, I can give for a day, but then I carry my son at home. » Said the blond without holding back his smile.  
She muttered something in response, before greeting the others too. «Hi Harry, Ginny, how's the little one? Hermione, you look gorgeous tonight! »  
Hermione let out a smile wider. Daphne and Blaise had successfully taken over the Daily Prophet, which led them to have frequent contact with the ministry. Successful journalists, it happened very often that they met during such events, and over time they had established a more than convivial relationship.  
«Kicks to death, I really think I'll need to sit down soon, it seems that even little Albus will be lively like this here. » Ginny said with a small sigh, bringing her hand to the side of her belly where Albus was obviously kicking too many .  
«They are my children, Mrs. Potter, you couldn't have expected little angels. » Harry said proudly.  
«Just hope they do less than you do at school, Potter, or McGonagall will have a heart attack soon. » Malfoy said, stopping a waiter with a wave of his hand.  
«Look who's talking, if Scorpius picks up on you, Slughorn won't have an easy time either. » Harry said, replying in rhyme.  
He could not disagree and just shrugged with a sly smile, while a touch of a wand raised six flutes of champagne from the tray, which they docilely distributed in the hands of the guests. Hermione accepted his willingly, amazed by the courtesy, while the one suspended in front of Ginny flickered before changing slightly to whitening. Ginny turned a questioning look at the blonde who explained.  
«I made it non-alcoholic so you can drink it too. »  
« Thank you very much! You should really reveal the spell to Harry so he can stop giving it up! »  
«Oh, good luck, it took me months to estorcerglielo. Daphne hated me every time I took her precious elven champagne from under her nose. » Blaise broke in, smiling, baring his very white teeth.  
She shrugged then nodded lightly. «There are pleasures that are difficult to give up. »  
The group ran through general laughter before sampling the champagne, while Blaise eyeing someone in the distance. «Daphne, come on, Pucey is here, and if he sees me he'll put me in one of his eternal conversations. Let's dance Mrs. Zabini. »  
Daphne giggled, making the goblets vanish and hurrying off with her husband. After a few seconds of tranquillity Ginny put a hand to her belly in the same place as before. «Ouch… Albus, you just can't feel comfortable tonight. »  
«Mrs. Potter Come on, let's sit down, let's see if the little man turned away if I tell him when I caught my first Snitch. »  
Ginny looked up to the sky. »It will be the thousandth time you tell it, between him and James, I think everyone has understood that you almost swallowed that damned Snitch. »  
Hermione laughed as Ginny against his will he would have himself meekly by her husband away from them, looking at them with affection. After the end of school, they wasted no time getting married, and they lived in what was the home of James and Lily, which Harry had taken over and renovated. For weeks the magical tourists had been amazed when they moved, as the monument to Lily and James Potter had disappeared, replaced by the only person worthy to put their hand in that place, their heir and the absolute hero of the wizarding world.  
With a hint of embarrassment, she realized that she was alone with Malfoy, who drank the champagne in small sips, as if nothing in the world could touch him. Eager to fill that awkward silence, she broke out with the first thing that came to mind.  
«How old is your son, Scorpius? » The man raised his head at that question and a spontaneous smile was born on his face.  
«He turns three in February. »  
Hermione gave him a surprised smile. « Rose also turns three, she the first of June. »  
«Rose is your daughter, right? And where is Weasley tonight? » he asked, looking around as if looking for him.  
Hermione blushed slightly. «Oh no, we don't… Ron is Rose's father, but he has no contact with her, and we are no longer a couple. » declared then, narrowing the matter down as much as possible. The man bowed his head for a moment, absorbing the information. He didn't bother with anything else, and Hermione thanked him intimately, saving herself from thinking about the apocalyptic scene her ex-boyfriend had made when she told him she was pregnant.  
He had started screaming like Hermione just wanted to frame him, him, the great Quidditch player who didn't want ties or children. The girl had burst into tears, they had been together for two years now, but he had burst out laughing. «Did you really believe it? Hermione, how could you even think that? But look at you .. years have passed and you have remained the usual insufferable nerd who has closed to gather dust in the offices of the ministry, but I am rich and famous. Just thank you he didn't leave you earlier. » After Molly's furious screams and a punch in the face from Harry, as well as a hex from Hermione, Ron, red in the face and with a face full of pimples, was gone.  
He never showed up again, neither for the birth of his daughter, nor for her recognition. The little girl bore Hermione's surname, and she had never met Ron, although she had tried several times to get him to see her. She was his daughter, for Merlin! But Ron didn't seem to care much, and just two months later, he started touring the world with Parvati Patil at his side.  
«I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be intrusive, but in Paris I don't know why gossip doesn't run as fast as it does here. »He looked serious.  
«You weren't. At least no more than all the tabloid magazines that haunted me at the time. » She tried to laugh at him, smiling slightly.  
«Well, yes, I know something. Recently, before settling in France, I had come to dematerialize myself in the most unthinkable places to avoid journalists. »  
Hermione couldn't help but agree. After school, the fact that Lucius Malfoy's son had embarked on a perfectly normal career at the ministry caused quite a stir, even bombarding the conduct of the Minister of Magic who had allowed all this to be criticized. But when the scion moved to America with his wife in tow, little by little the scandal was deflated. The impeccable conduct had certainly helped, as in the following months several diplomatic pacts had been made between the British Ministry, MACUSA and the Italian Ministry of Magic.  
«That would have been good advice at the time. » She said with a grimace, and she wasn't lying. Ever since Ron showed up at a press conference with Patil in tow, half of England magazines had begun a hunt for the Granger, who had found herself with journalists on her heels even as she went to work with a cup of coffee in hand, albeit never revealing the reason for the break with him.  
«If Weasley is no longer your partner, it will mean that no one can blame me if I invite you to dance. »  
Hermione nearly choked with the last sip he was drinking, and embarrassed coughed, while grinning.  
"Congratulations Hermione ." she told herself. « A man invites you to dance after years and what are you doing? The idiot. "  
And then that man. Although Hermione had never been the kind of woman to drool after men, she couldn't deny that Malfoy had vastly improved in those years.  
«Come on Grangers, look at you… you are gorgeous. Don't tell me no one has invited you tonight yet. » He said, gallantly taking the glass from her hand, almost casually brushing her fingers with his.  
Hermione tried to keep her composure. You are wonderful. «Not really, but it's not due to that. The fact is, I didn't expect it from the same person who made me grow fangs instead of teeth in the fourth year. » She said, not at all controversial. She wasn't a person to complain about spilled milk, and far too many years had passed.  
He grinned in amusement, the typical grin he wore at school when he did one of his misdeeds with his trusty Crabbe and Goyle. «Come on Granger, it was pure exercise in magical practice. »  
Hermione refrained from giggling. You could say what you wanted about Draco Malfoy, but not that he didn't have a certain style, even when he said absolute nonsense.  
«Thinking about it you should thank me, it's my credit if you walk around with that smile now. » He winked at her, displacing her.  
That answered. «But who are you? Did they enchant you in France? »  
«No, but at least I learned how to cook the delicious escargot. Was it a yes Granger? » With a fluid movement he had placed Hermione's goblet and hers on a floating tray that was passing by and holding out his hand, palm facing up.  
«Malfoy, dancing with you would be like… well , dancing with the Devil! » She said, still a little reticent.  
He cocked his head and laughed. «Better, I can reasonably claim to be certainly more handsome than the Devil. »  
Hermione shook her head, now defeated, and without much thought he put his hand on the open palm. She was rewarded with a strange smile, and a look that seemed uncertain to her, before the former Slytherin hugged her to lead her onto the dance floor. Only a few other couples were dancing, so she wasn't surprised when they received some shocked glances from those present, when they got to the dance floor they stood facing each other, and Malfoy put his arm on her waist. She winced at that contact.  
«Granger, why we can dance, I have to touch you for strength. » The mischievous one grinned. She felt herself blush again. What an idiot she was, she was no longer a girl, she couldn't act like one.  
«Of course, I'm sorry it's that ... well it's a strange situation. » she said as she placed her hand in the man's, and the other on the shoulder covered by the black fabric. The grip on her waist tightened slightly before Malfoy pushed her into the dance. Reflexively Hermione looked him in the eye. When as a child her dance teacher explained to her how to dance with her rider, John, in she said it was important to look into each other's eyes so the rider could guide her. Needless to say, Hermione couldn't trust John even to breathe, so she found herself dragging him all over the floor, dictatorial movements and counting steps aloud. With Malfoy, she could never do the same thing, firstly because it stood several inches above her, secondly because before she could open her mouth she felt the Slytherin's hips and hand directing her in the dance, following the correct dance etiquette. from the hall. Amazed, she found herself following the footsteps, noting how he led her with confidence and elegance along the room, even in the corners, leading her in several turns of waltz. Unable to hold back her curiosity, she let slip:  
«Where did you learn to dance so well? » she asked, careless to pay him an intrinsic compliment in the meantime.  
«Traditions for the most part. My mother was particularly keen that her son behave as the label wanted. When I was still a boy, Malfoy Manor often hosted receptions and parties that I had to attend with a certain demeanour. » Hermione nodded, but certainly it was obvious.  
The Purebloods in the wizarding world corresponded to the nobles of the Muggle world and Hermione clearly remembered seeing the Zabinis, as well as the Nott, Pansy and Theo several times dancing flawlessly on the dance floor, as she struggled not to trip over the feet of Ron, which looked like concrete bricks. Ginny did not fare much better with Harry who hadn't learned to take a single graceful step even after years. On the contrary, he had become one of the best Aurors around, so escaping, rolling and hiding, or dueling he was just fine. Over the years Ginny had learned to avoid the dance floor, unless there was someone competent to dance with, and often joked about the husband of it, also because, as a major exponent of the period of peace after the defeat of Voldemort they attended many such events.  
«I guess it's normal in your world to participate in these kinds of events. » She said then as she whirled lightly around a corner and caught the surprised look of Abbott staring at her. It must have been strange to see two so different twirling and chatting amiably at a gala party. And hers - the girl noticed as she followed Draco along the track - wasn't the only stunned look. Harry was staring at her a bit dazedly on the floor too, while Ginny stroked her belly with an ear-to-ear smile staring at her.  
«It is, even though I've never been so observed dancing with someone in the last few years. » He chuckled, having clearly noticed the strange curiosity surrounding the pair of dancers too.  
«Where did you rather learn to dance so bee? »  
« My mother has always been passionate about dancing, and when I was little the first thing she did, as soon as I reached an age where I could walk quite well, was to enroll in a Muggle dance school. Many years have passed, but every summer when I came home after school I would resume classes, I have always liked it. Now the work absorbs me completely, but the lessons have remained. »  
Draco nodded. «That's why you didn't trip over your feet at the Yule Ball like Scarred Potter and Weasley Weasley. » Hermione laughed as Draco made her a ride and reverence. The music was over, and she hadn't noticed, she felt so comfortable in those arms.  
«You'll never leave them completely alone, will you? »  
«Certain habits die hard Granger. » He grinned. «Can I book you for another dance? » He then asked, not letting go of her hand.  
«Of course. » She whispered, getting back into her position. That evening several people were stunned to see Granger, Gryffindor, heroine of the wizarding world and Half-Blood, dancing with the utmost peace of mind with Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, Repentant Death Eater, and Pureblood.  
Harry too opened his mouth a little graciously at the sight of Hermione bursting into crystalline laughter at something he must have said to her, but Ginny put her hand under his chin and closed it, and then took her son from his arms, placing him in her lap.  
«Don't make that face Harry. And don't even dream of going there to interrupt them. It could be the beginning of a good story, don't you think? » Then she kissed her husband's cheek, who, as if yielding to evidence, sighed.  
«What are you hiding from me, Ginevra Potter? » She smiled slyly.  
«Mr. Potter, I don't want to anticipate anything, but I remind you that I've always had a certain sixth sense, and I think the evening will turn out to be nothing short of surprising. » she finished with a wink.  
Harry sighed. «I am increasingly convinced that the hat should have sorted you to Slytherin , you know? »  
Ginny laughed openly. «He had considered the option, but I turned it down. My red hair would be too banged with all that blond ! »

Hermione was amazed at herself. She had lost count of the dances she had done, and her feet, forced into high heels, ached slightly, but she felt reborn. He never imagined that Malfoy could be such a pleasant person. While they were circling the track they had talked a little bit about everything, about his career at the Ministry, about the abysmal differences between them and MACUSA, or about the different vision of French magic.  
Hermione had sensed that it took a certain flexibility and subtlety to have that kind of relationship, and that a certain cunning was also required to exploit the possible advantages, which he certainly did not lack. She could hardly believe he deserved that promotion, as Draco told her that many had done when they entered the ministry.  
«Many thought I had entered the Ministry through my mother's intercession, as my father's name was now covered with shame, and certainly marrying Astoria didn't help. »  
Hermione had frowned, not understanding and he had answered without asking him anything.  
«Daphne and Astoria's father ended up in jail with mine, and the mother committed suicide a few months later out of desperation. The fact that they were left alone and that the house was practically in ruins left them with few opportunities. Our marriage contract was dissolved at the time, but we got married anyway, it was the only way I had to protect her. »  
Hermione poses several questions. «Was it the same with Daphne? » she asked in a low voice as he eyed the blonde, who, together with her husband, seemed the quintessence of a couple in love.  
«Oh, no. » Draco said, laughing. «Blaise and Daphne have been running after each other since we were in Slytherin. The fact that they needed help only speeded up the process, but they would get married anyway. » He paused thoughtfully. «Astoria was perfectly aware that my feelings for her were not as strong as her sister's for Blaise. I was very fond of her, I certainly loved her, but it was not the great love of my life. » He concluded then.  
«I am very sorry for her death, I guess it is not easy to raise a child alone. » She peeped.  
The hand holding hers twitched slightly. «Thanks ... no, it isn't. I'm trying to do everything right, but not having a suitable comparison term doesn't help. »  
«It doesn't even help to have a suitable comparison believe me. My mother was an excellent mother, but growing Rose with her is not easy, especially because she is unstoppable, curious, she insists on not respecting any of the rules I give her. Only three years old and it's a pest, my hair will be white with worry before I'm thirty! » Hermione had played down, trying to lighten the moment. She knew he was referring to his father, who was serving a life sentence in Azkaban, and that in trying to raise his son he had done more damage than anything else.  
Draco chuckled. «All his mother then! »  
Hermione glared at him. «I was a meek and obedient Malfoy child. »  
«The same meek and obedient child who was thirteen he took a punch in the face? » he asked hilariously.  
Hermione hesitated, then recovered an unexpected bronze face. »It was a fully deserved punch ! » She said satisfied. «A wonderful feeling, I remember it as if it were yesterday. »  
«Glad I gave you a good time, it wasn't at all for me. » He grinned.  
A voice behind them surprised them.  
«Sorry to interrupt you guys, but it's midnight in ten minutes, and apparently there's a whole repertoire of Weasley Smashing Fires waiting for us outside. » Exclaimed Zabini's amused voice, staring at them slyly.  
Hermione blushed slightly. Had they been dancing for a full hour?  
Malfoy nodded to Blaise, reporting that they would join them right away, and again with his arm on Hermione's waist he turned to look at the crowd of wizards who were actually heading outside the huge hall where the reception was being held.  
Hermione was distracted for a moment by inhaling the smell of cologne coming from the man's clothes, lingering a little too long to think about the warm hand that was gripping her waist.  
«Maybe we should go. » She chirped then.  
He cleared his throat, taking a step away from her.  
«Sure. » He said in a detached voice suddenly. «Do you have to look for the Potters? »  
« Um, no, there is no need. If you're going there too, we could ... well go together. » Out of the corner of her eye she caught Ginny sneaking away with a wink at her, but she carefully ignored her.  
Malfoy relaxed his shoulders imperceptibly and looked at her with a grin on his face.  
«Can I offer you my arm or do you give me another punch? »  
Hermione laughed, mock offense. «Keep pulling this story out and I could really tell you. » said before slipping her arm under the one the blond was giving her.  
Outside, several silvery magical fires had been lit in the interior forecourt of the ministry and floated through the crowd, casting a soft, cold light, creating a mystical atmosphere. Hermione noticed out of the corner of her eye that around them were suspended, in a semi-circle, dozens and dozens of bottles of champagne, ready to explode at midnight.  
She glanced at the Slytherin on her left, who was still holding her arm over his, and was watching her from the top of the eight inches that separated them.  
«Did I tell you you are really beautiful tonight Hermione? »He whispered in a low voice, lowering his lips until they touch her ear, so as not to be heard by others, hardly noticing that he had called her by name. Hermione felt her neck blush, then tried to play it down.  
«You're not bad either, Draco you're passable. » She burst out laughing at the deeply offended expression that the other made, then being amazed at the naturalness with which he in turn pronounced his name.  
«Draco? Hermione? » A shrill voice and surprise came up behind her. He turned to see Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott approaching, both in evening gowns. Pansy's was a midnight blue that went well with the chocolate brown hair she'd let grow in those years, with a small slit that left one leg uncovered.  
«Good evening Pansy, Theodore. » Hermione said. «Have you arrived now? »  
«Yes, we were at a reception in the office of Theo, but we wanted to spend midnight here with others. I certainly didn't expect to find you so close. Anyway, guys, you look great together! Why didn't you tell us Draco, you are really cute! »  
Hermione almost choked on his saliva, as Draco blanched. «Pansy. » Was interrupted by Malfoy's suddenly cold voice.  
She stopped abruptly, bringing her hand to her mouth. «Oh Salazar, don't tell me that ...» Nott at her side tried to cover up an obvious laugh with a cough, while Pansy blushed to the roots of her hair.  
Hermione stared at her with a surprised look after recovering from her near death.  
«Oh God guys, I misunderstood, I'm so sorry! Well ... we ... uh ... look at Theo, Daphne is calling us! » And disappeared, as fast as they had arrived, disappearing into the crowd.  
Hermione turned her surprised gaze to Draco, which reflected her own dismay.  
«I don't ...» he cleared his throat. « I didn't think you could misunderstand so here. »  
« All right gentlemen, countdown. 30 seconds to the new year! » Telling the amplified voice of Lee Jordan, who in memory of the old days when he was a reporter on consignments of Hogwarts seemed to replicate the experience. She took a few deep breaths.  
«Quiet. I don't ... so it's not true then ... » her words were lost in an indistinct mutter. Liar, she told herself. Since she had seen him again she had been so enchanted by him that she did not realize the rest. To say that she didn't want him as badly as anyone had ever wanted was a beautiful and good lie.  
«Sure. » He cleared his throat again after an interminable time. «Of course not. »  
«Ten, nine ...» They were left to stare like two kids in the crowd that mattered to them, while from afar Pansy and Daphne stared at them, two satisfied grins etched on the face that is reflected in that of Ginny. Harry, poor devil, wasn't understanding much of it, like his three-year-old son who only thought about chasing the twinkling lights that passed him.  
«Three, two, one ...» At midnight, as hundreds of corks popped, Lee Jordan's scream deafened those present, and fireworks exploded, in the jubilant throng, Draco and Hermione leaned over each other. towards each other, in a simultaneous movement, gluing their lips together.  
Malfoy’s House, 01 January 2008, 00:15  
Draco ran his hot lips down the back of his neck as Hermione dropped the clutch bag to the floor.  
When midnight had broken they had been kissing for minutes, impaled and oblivious to the cheering crowd that cackled around them. When he placed his lips on his Hermione was shocked by his resourcefulness, while after only a few kisses he wondered how he had done up to that moment without those lips. Sweet and furious at the same time, they licked her mouth and tongue with skill.  
She had never felt so much attraction and abandonment for a man, and it seemed absurd that the desire she felt burning in her chest was hers.  
They had detached after minutes, regardless of everything, staring at each other. The clearness in Malfoy's eyes reflected the same feelings that could be read in Hermione's: displacement, desire, insecurity.  
«Take me away from here. » she whispered, and before anyone could even think of disturbing them Malfoy had grabbed her wrist, running towards the entrance hall to the room they had left only ten minutes ago. Once safe from prying eyes he pushed her against the wall, to kiss her again, to feel those soft lips under hers, that panting and yielding body that was modelled on him.  
«Draco. » She gasped, breaking away, several kisses later.  
«Give me your hand. »She had intertwined her fingers with his and before he could say anything else, they had dematerialized.  
His house had been the first place he had thought of. Scorpius was with her grandmother, there would be no one, difficult to go wrong in Disapparating, and with the lack of rationality due to those kisses, it was the only place she was sure she could get there without breaking up, or finding herself in Canada. For some reason, it was the only place he wanted to get her, he hadn't even thought about taking her to a hotel. It seemed to her that this woman deserved nothing less. Since he had seen her again that evening, he had felt the immediate desire to talk to her, to be close to her. It had completely bewitched him, totally different from when they were at Hogwarts, but with golden eyes the same as he remembered them, magnetic.  
The man's arms almost lifted her off the ground, eager to hug her, while she hastily freed him from his jacket, leaving him in his shirt and suspenders, pulling off his bow tie as well.  
«Bedroom. » He muttered with the shred of clarity he had left before taking her directly there, at the entrance.  
«Yes. »She moaned as the man's hands slid the impalpable material of the sleeves down her shoulders.  
Within a nanosecond, another crack and they were upstairs, with Draco throwing open one of the hallway doors. Hermione didn't bother to take in the details, too focused on the man holding her in his arms. An empty bed, the rest was background.  
A few steps and Hermione's knees gave way against the mattress. Draco, who remained standing, quickly freed himself from his shoes and lowered his suspenders, while she harpooned his white shirt to unbutton it, blowing off a few buttons with impetuousness He chuckled mischievously, as he passed her arms behind her looking for the zipper of that dress that hugged her perfectly, but at that moment it was just a hindrance.  
«It's on the side. » She barely moaned while surprised by herself for the desire she had for that man, she lowered the shirt on his shoulders. A few seconds and the pile of silk that had covered her all evening slid to the foot of the bed, leaving her half naked, in a simple burgundy satin suit and high heels. Draco watched her breathlessly as desire inflamed his veins. Any insecurity that might have arisen about post-Rose belly, or not wearing a cuter underwear outfit, vanished when she noticed the explicit bulge in the man's pants. As he slipped his shoes off his feet, his hands ran down Draco's toned and slightly muscled abdomen, appreciating the slight abdominals under his toes. She had never liked overly muscled men, but even in that Draco seemed to be absolutely perfect.  
She reached the pelvis and with a sure hand pulled the button out of the buttonhole, letting the zip go down too.  
Draco hissed enchantedly as the tempting angel was pulling her pants down with little innocence, his eyes full of mischief, then made her lie down, interrupting the torture. He had to have her, now, soon, or he would die of desire. He groaned as Hermione's cool little hand tightened around him, from above the thin fabric of the boxers. He lowered himself to her, capturing her lips again in a kiss. With one hand, as he kissed her Draco slipped her underwear off, doing the same with his and not moving away from his mouth for a moment, while Hermione stroked his back.  
He placed his hand on the woman's breast, lightly caressing her tense nipple, making her gasp of pleasure. Trying to restrain himself, he replaced his mouth with his hand, licking and sucking the warm skin as his hand reached down to caress her. A louder moan from the woman encouraged him, leading him to stroke her clitoris with circular motions before sinking two fingers into her. He groaned in surprise. She was already more than ready to welcome him, warm and soft, wet.  
He felt he was going crazy.  
«Draco ... please ...» she moaned, biting her lip, her eyes burning with desire. She pushed her hips against his fingers before he jerked them off to settle between her hips. Hermione kissed him again, running her hands down his back, settling on his firm ass and pushing him towards her. 

It entered her with a fluid thrust, exhaling a gasp of pleasure twin to that of the woman.  
A long moment passed between them as their close mouths stared into each other's eyes, both burning with desire.  
«Please. » She gasped, while Draco remained motionless, enjoying the sensation of warmth that welcomed him, her quivering muscles tightening against him, her legs tied to his pelvis.  
«What do you want Hermione ? » He murmured persuasively, stroking her lips with the tip of his tongue.  
«You . I want you. » With a groan he pushed into her, again and again. The initially slow rhythm was consumed with the same voracity of the two, who seemed unable to detach their mouths, unable to stop touching, caressing each other. Hermione dug her nails into his back, and he held the soft curls in his hands as the thrusts reached a frenzied pace.  
«Draco ...» she exhaled as she felt her orgasm rise, her muscles tighten, a blinding pleasure rising to her brain. He let out a hiss, while his lips joined to hers, he let himself go into her, gradually slowing down the thrusts, until he stopped. He settled back on his arms so as not to weigh on her as he felt her heart beating wildly, at the same mad pace as Hermione's, her breasts pressed to her chest. She smiled at him in delight as she settled beside him. Instinctively she curled up against him, and he put his arm around her, leaving a sweet kiss in her hair. In that position, embraced like kids, they fell asleep. 

01 January 2008, approximately 07:30  
Hermione opened her eyes. Since she was a girl, as soon as she woke up she needed at least three political minutes to regain control of her mental faculties. For this, she frowned in confusion as she noticed a weight on her shoulder. She slowly turned her head, only now realizing that she had placed it under something harder than a pillow, and looking perplexed at the hand that encircled her shoulders.  
A flash inside his head.  
Party.  
Malfoy.  
Dance.  
Malfoy.  
Kiss.  
Sex.  
Shit !  
A wave of panic caught her as she carefully broke away from the embrace. He had to get out of there!  
She got up as quietly as possible as she searched for the dress.  
She had to get out before he woke up. What did he think would happen now? She was a mom, Merlin, she didn't indulge in hot one-night stand stories, even with Adonis like Malfoy, she just didn't.  
She allowed herself to be tempted to take another look at him, remaining paralyzed. He was delighted by the sight of that clear and smooth chest, uncovered by the sheets that instead covered his waist in a disorderly fashion. He swallowed, he had felt the night before what good of God was hiding underneath. The sleeping face seemed pacified as never before, a slight smile on the lips, the hand still abandoned where she had been a moment before.  
«If you keep looking at me like this you consume me. »  
Shit, shit shit ! Not even a cultured mind like hers could come up with a more worthy word to describe the mess she had made.  
«I wasn't looking at you. » She said nervously.  
«And a liar too. » He said with an amused grin as he blinked, showing her two wonderful sleepy silver wells.  
«I'm not a liar. » she said automatically. «Look Malfoy, just tell me where my dress is and I'll go, okay? »  
He frowned, wondering where he had gone wrong. Why the hell did he want to leave now?  
«Are we back to Malfoy? And where would you like to go sorry? » He snapped.  
«Don't talk to me in that tone! What do you expect? I'm not the kind of woman who has sex with someone like it doesn't matter! »She said, getting angry.  
«Why would I be?! »  
«Oh, please, at Hogwarts I would not surprise if I had made a list of your girls! »  
«At Hogwarts, exactly. Ten years ago! » He said impatiently. «I'm not that kind of person anymore! »  
She looks at him stunned. Could she trust the man so similar but so different from the little boy she had known? She bit her lip thoughtfully.  
«I'm also a mom, Malfoy, and generally I don't behave that way. Last night I don't know what came over me, but I don't want this to be ... I don't want to embark on some strange story that might upset my daughter ... »  
«Granger, I have a son too, don't you think I might want the same thing? I don't take a woman home so easily, in fact, I don't just take a woman home! »  
Hermione held his breath ... what did he meant?  
«I don't know what happened last night… I don't know if it's meant to be, or if we're just crazy, but I don't want you to leave without a promise to see you again. I don't want this to be just one night. »  
While he was speaking he got up, rolling the sheet around his waist and approached her, taking her face in his hands.  
«Draco ...» she whispered as desire boiled in her veins again. »We are so different… it could be a total disaster. » she murmured, biting his lip.  
Draco brought his lips to hers, touching them.  
«If it turns out to be a total disaster, my beautiful Gryffindor, I authorize you to throw me another punch if you like. » And stifling the laughter born on Hermione's lips, he kissed her again.  
Interminable minutes passed before she broke away from him panting.  
«I can't stay ...» he whispered, freeing himself from his arms.  
«Hermione…»  
«No, I can't because I promised my daughter today to be with her all day. » she said with a strange smile.  
«I also made the same promise to Scorpius actually ...» he murmured. He sighed and hugged her as he glanced at his watch before grinning.  
«But it's still early, Miss Granger…»  
Hermione groaned as his hands pulled her back onto the bed, before yielding to him again, completely lost. For a long time, it was their hands and bodies that spoke, their hearts beating wildly.  
Several minutes later, she was curled up against his chest, still panting from intercourse. Draco was calmly stroking her side in lazy circular movements  
«Would you like to come with us? You could take Scorpius and… » Hermione bit her lip, suddenly regretting those words she'd uttered on impulse. His hand stroking her stopped.  
«Maybe ... maybe I shouldn't have said anything and ... you don't really have to ...» Draco's other hand came down to cover her mouth as he pushed her face up to stare into her eyes. She had the happiest smile on her face she had ever seen.  
«I'd like it very much instead. »

31 December 2008, 20:40, Villa Malfoy  
«Scorpius! » The excited voice of a four-year-old girl echoed throughout the house as the boy, lying comfortably on his bed, regardless of the elegant suit he was wearing, jumped.  
«What's Rose? » She asked in a low voice just as she flung open the door, waving her periwinkle dress with tulle.  
«Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are here, come and see! »  
The child jumped off the bed, running with his sister down the stairs.  
«Children! » Hermione's voice called back as they passed him dangerously fast, shaking the tray full of goblets that the hedgehog was carrying into the living room. «Don't run, you could get hurt! »  
«Draco! » she called then impatiently. He turned with lazy lethargy with the bottle of Champagne in his hand.  
«What is it? » He said with a mocking grin.  
«Stop the children, or they'll destroy themselves and the house. » she said, smiling slightly.  
«Let them play Hermione. »  
She snorted. «You see, that's why they're so spoiled. »  
He does not disagree and looks barely the woman to move the glasses on the glass table set before attracted her to him and kissed her. She moaned with pleasure, letting her future husband's arms hold her. On his left hand he wore the engagement ring. No giant solitaire glittered on his finger, but a small circular diamond just protruded from the white gold band, set in the eye of a small snake. His family ring, a ring he hadn't given even to Astoria.  
«It seems so strange to be here. A year ago, I was preparing myself at home, alone. And now I'm here ... engaged to you, and to two unleashed pests. »

Scorpius was immediately enthusiastic about his father having Hermione as a friend. He had introduced her to him like this, when he had gone to pick him up on January 1 of the previous year, and had introduced him to Hermione and Rose, who was not at all shy, had immediately approached him to pull a lock of hair. He sulkily had reciprocated.  
Between the two he had been affected at first sight, so much so that two days later they asked their parents when they could see each other again.  
Hermione had fallen madly in love with Scorpius's gaze, so similar to her father's, and with the reserved and introverted character that clashed with that of the little girl whom she now considered as a sister, but who inexplicably bound them even more.  
Rose had immediately knocked Draco out, conquering him with the lively and jaunty character so similar to his mother. Whenever she looked at him with wide eyes she gave in to whatever the child wanted, ignoring her mother's protests.  
When Draco had asked her to marry him three months earlier for his birthday, Rose had excitedly asked her mother when they would move into Scorpius's huge toy house, and when she could keep him company and play with him. When they had told the children, with a little fear, that they were going to get married the following year, Scorpius and Rose had looked at each other seriously.  
Then the little boy asked timidly if that meant he could start calling Hermione mom , and Rose could call Draco dad . Hermione had burst into tears, before Draco lifted both Rose and Scorpius into his arms, hugging them both, and stood watching them, mesmerized by the beauty of that family.  
Both children, at the age of four, had already proved to be pearls of intelligence. Scorpius had Draco's enigmatic character and had already shown an interest in the Potions laboratory that had eventually been built on the first floor of Malfoy Manor. Very often Draco took him with him, and the child was kidnapped by the thousand devilry he was doing in there. Rose, on the other hand, showed a keen intelligence, a book-eater just like her mother, who listened raptly to every story Hermione read to her and Scorpius before bed, curious by nature and pestiferous like Harry's children. Much to Hermione's chagrin, he seemed to have developed an insane passion for flying. It all started with the stupid Quidditch match that Draco and Harry had set up in the garden, and now Rose was trying to convince Draco to buy her a toy broom, a desire that he ardently wanted to fulfil and to which he hadn't given in just because his future wife, every time. that it was talked about, seemed to be on the verge of collapse. 

«Draco ... the guests are coming ... there is no time. » Hermione grumbled at the touch of the man sliding down the curve of her butt.  
That grunted. «Potter is here, inconvenient as ever. »  
Hermione laughed before letting one last kiss on Draco's lips and walking to the door.  
Narcissa Black was chatting with sister Andromeda and Hermione's parents, while Ted ran out after Rose and Scorpius to greet the cousins. Harry let James quickly run away towards the others on shaky legs and stood at the door, followed by Ginny, holding little Albus, just eight months old, who was sleeping peacefully.  
Hermione caught a glimpse of three other cars arriving on the driveway of the house and greeted her guests with a smile, followed by Draco who had already started a quarrel with Harry:  
«Is there anyone to welcome me in this house? » In fact, the Boy-Now-Man-Survivor had yelled  
«No, go back where you came from Scarred! » Draco replied back.  
Hermione giggled as she nodded to the others, now used to those skits.  
The first to get out were Blaise and Daphne Zabini holding Amy who made small, disconnected noises looking eagerly at the cousins playing, as if she wanted to join them.  
Pansy got out with the help of Theo, one hand on her eight-month-old belly.  
After settling down at the table, Hermione busied herself with levitating the various dishes on the table, starting the dinner ( she had absolutely not wanted help from the house elves). The cheerful chatter of the children filled one side of the table as Pansy, Ginny, and Daphne exchanged a knowing glance.  
«Pansy, I have to admit. If I hadn't given that little nudge to these two-last year, I don't know if we'd be here now! » Pansy winked, « What can you do, love sometimes needs a little push. In their case it was more of a direct punch in the face! »

Draco, before sitting next to his future wife, took her hand and kissed her, before whispering in her ear «Thank you for giving me all this . »  
She smiled slyly. Draco didn't know, but the surprises that evening weren't over yet.  
After dinner the guests of the Malfoy house gathered in the living room, adjacent to the one where the dinner had been taken, where two large bottles of Champagne were just waiting to be opened. The men gathered at the back, around a bottle of incendiary whiskey and a cigar, while the women settled on comfortable sofas, talking about this and that.

23:55  
A touch of Draco's wand, and the trays of goblets and bottles rose, meekly following the master of the house into the garden. Still with magic, Draco increased the volume of the Muggle contraption he fought with every day because the remote controller didn't respond to his orders. The announcer's voice was unnaturally high in the garden as the children spilled over the soft grass, playing chase.  
«Narcissa, do you want me to bring you something heavier? It's cold out here. »  
The woman smiled at him still alive and bright eyes, though a bit 'old in years.  
«No honey, I don't feel cold. Running after the children would be impossible. Speaking of children… » and she eyed Hermione's still flat stomach with a mischievous look. She held her breath.  
«How did you understand? » She said as a joyful smile spread across her face. «I had some suspicions, but the tapestry I saw a few days ago at Malfoy Manor confirmed it to me. » And she chuckled « Don't worry, I went there while Draco wasn't there, he doesn't know. She sighed as she relaxed.  
«Well, because I want to tell him right now, it must be a surprise. »  
«Congratulations honey, I'm so happy for you. Since you've been around, my son seems to have been reborn. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy. » 

Struggling against the tears - damn hormones - he squeezed the woman's hand tightly as she approached her boyfriend.  
The voice of the TV presenter became more and more excited, Draco's wand ready to pop the bottles.  
«Here we are, gentlemen, the countdown starts! Ten, nine…»  
The metal caps of the bottles came off.  
«Eight, seven ...»  
It was the turn of the golden papers that wrapped the caps, they jumped away.  
«Six, five ...»  
«Children, come here or you'll miss the fires!» Hermione said patiently recalling the little pests that scampered around the lawn careless of dirtying their elegant clothes.  
« Four, three ... »  
The glasses rose from the trays and approached the bottles.  
«Two, one ... Happy New Year! »  
A round of applause and a collective shriek rang out in the Malfoy house garden while a myriad of fireworks Weasley's Wizard Wheezes unfolded in the air captivating children and adults.  
Obedient to Draco's wand the bottles had opened and they were pouring champagne for everyone, but when it got to Hermione's hand, she refused.  
«What happens? » Draco said confused.  
«I think you have to do that strange spell of yours to get the bubbles out of the glass ...»  
He looked at her without understanding. «Of course, I did it on Pansy's glass ...»  
She smiled radiantly. «I wasn't talking about his glass, but about mine. »  
Pansy burst into a joyful squeal having heard the conversation as Draco stared at her shocked.  
«You ... you are ...»  
«It's exactly two months, but I wanted to tell you on a special occasion and ...»  
He couldn't go any further because Draco's mouth covered hers, and his arms wrapped.  
He hugged her tightly while around them the children looked at each other in confusion, not understanding at all what they all had to celebrate and the adults burst into applause.  
« I love you. » He whispered in her ear, holding her stronger.  
«I love you too . » She answered back.  
«Mom, can I have the snuffles too ? » Scorpius's voice asked enthusiastically as it intruded between his parents' legs. Hermione laughed before taking Scorpius in her arms as Rose scrambled onto Draco's arm, who straddled her around his neck. Then he reached out to kiss her. «Dad, stay still, so I don't see the fires! »


End file.
